Patience
by v1918
Summary: Summary : Isabella Swan, an old vampire, has finally decided to go back to her hometown, Forks, but what happens when she meets the infamous Cullen's. Isabella has some special powers. " A man without patience, is like a lamp without oil...maybe in our case instead of man, vampire should be used." E/B, J/A, C/E & E/R. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first ffn. Hope you like it! :)_

 _Summary : Isabella Swan, an old vampire, has finally decided to go back to her hometown, Forks, but what happens when she meets the famous Cullen's. Isabella has some special powers. E/B, J/A, C/E & E/R._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Each and every girl has her own dreams and ideas on how her life would be in next few years; even I had mine. I always wanted to follow on my father's footsteps, I wanted to be a doctor and help people. Never did I imagine that I'd end up being a vampire. Being a vampire is a blessing and a curse at the same time.

Some vampires have 'powers'. Some of them don't even have powers. I have two distinct powers; an intense and powerful shield and creating an illusion. With my shield, I can protect anyone from any sort of danger in 10 mile radius. With my illusion creating power, I can create any illusion and anyone no matter of what species, believes it.

I was created in the year 1918 by an unknown vampire. Due to my vampire traits, I remember the terrible pain I had to go through for the transformation. I am immortal and frozen at the age of 17. After my transformation, I learned to control my never-ending thirst. I figured out a way to not kill humans and survive by feeding on animal blood. Thus, due to my weird diet, my eyes are topaz in colour unlike the red colour that is present because of the consumption of human blood. I have never once consumed human blood in my entire existence of 118 years and have been desensitized.

I keep on moving on from places and helping as many people as possible. I travel alone and am very content with that. I have met many others from my species, but none caught my attention that way. I have many vampire friends as well. I was once hunting in the forests of Alaska when I met the Denali's. It was that when I came to know that others like me existed who fed only on animal blood. They even told me about their extended family, the Cullen's. They, as well, fed on animal blood.

I was on a plane to the wettest place on Earth, in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. Forks was my hometown as a human. It had been a few years since I came here and this year I decided I needed to come back here. It just came to me one day that I needed to visit Forks. Later on, I decided I wanted to spend some of my time there. So, here I am...

* * *

 **REVIEW!** _Pls..._


	2. Forks High

**Hi, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Tell me how you feel about this one!**

 **Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer owns them...I don't :( (** Sorry about not mentioning the DISCLAIMER in the previous chapter...I'm new at this.. **)**

* * *

I drove my black M3 from Port Angeles to Forks. This time, I was going to be in Forks High. I was posing to be a junior.

This time, I wanted to relive it all. I wanted to attend high school in my own hometown. It was easy to make new false ids. This time, I was keen on using my real name, Isabella Swan. I don't think anyone might recognize me or my surname as my father and moved after I had been changed as the memories were too much for them.

As soon as I parked in my new driveway, I took in the mansion. It was white in colour with the porch railing; balcony and windows brown in colour. It was in middle of a forest, far away from the inhabitants. I, soon, ended up rearranging the furniture though the movers had already done that…but not perfectly. Later on, I went hunting as tomorrow was going to be a long day…the first day of high school.

* * *

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped out of my car and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. I memorized the map and my schedule.

When I went back out, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.

That's when I noticed _five_ distinct scents… _Vampires_. What if they were here to kill these innocent humans…but then that would bring a lot of attention and the Volturi would interfere… So, using my shield I located them and I was almost too late but not too late…

I created an illusion which made me invisible. They wouldn't know it was me. I, even, hid my car. I turned back to notice them. There were three boys and two girls. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

It was as if the guy with honey blond hair knew I was here and couldn't see me. Obviously, they could smell me but I knew my scent would also vanish after a few seconds but vampire reflexes were fast but my powers were always able to mask everything. I tried calming myself down, in case, it was even possible for me to hyperventilate.

The guy with the bronze hair shook his head in the direction where the pixie stood and she smiled back evilly. It looked like they were having some sort of a silent conversation. The movement wouldn't even have been noticed by a human.

I took in a moment to take them in once again. The blond hair guy looked as if in the next second a war was going to be called upon. The pixie looked excited about something and was smiling as though she knew something was up. The dark haired guy looked as if he was ready to fight anyone that came in his way. The blond haired girl looked bored. The most amusing reaction was of the bronze haired guy, he looked frustrated as if he was solving a mystery and was missing the most important clue. The way he kept tugging his hair…

That's when I noticed his and everyone else's eyes...they were golden in colour. They were like me…vegetarians.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS!**_


	3. Seeing him

**_Okay, so finally a new chapter. I'm sorry, this one's short. Sorry, took me a loooootttt of time. I'll try to keep up this time._**

 ** _Disclaimer: SM's characters, my plot. :)_**

* * *

 ** _chapter 3_**

I quickly… _deactivated_ my illusion. And turned back to where I was earlier walking to my English Lit. Class. I used my senses to see how the other vampires were reacting.

"Whoa", one of the males muttered.

"Alice, what is it this time? Will you just stop singing 'Watch Me' by Silento?"

I stop in my tracks as I hear that voice. The voice was like the pleasant sound of wind chimes on a peaceful quiet day. It brought with it the hope of a better tomorrow. It made everything seem….right...as if the voice was the reason why the earth revolved around the sun…the reason why I was still alive.

I turned around to look at the source of the mesmerizing voice. Fortunately, I could look at them without being noticed.

"One of these days, you'll pull out those hair of yours if you tug so hard." The petite black haired girl, supposedly Alice, smirked and replied. I searched for the male tugging his hair; it was the bronze haired male.

"Anyway, it's time for the bell to ring, go to your classes, kids." The bulky one said, grinning.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me what you all think! If someone wants to suggest something or ask me questions, pls. review!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_


	4. Meeting the Psychic

_**Thank you for all the sweet reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you like this one!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : SM's characters, my plot.**_

* * *

I quickly left to go to my English Lit. Class. I hope none of the other vampires are present in my English Lit. Class, but it was inevitable to ignore them as the school is small. Maybe I should leave Forks, it's obviously their territory and from my experience, I know that it's best that I leave.

"Hey, hi, I am Alice Cullen." Alice introduces herself as she slides in next to my seat, situated at the end of the room.

"Isabella Swan."

"I just know we're going to be the best of friends." I smiled slightly as I remember Kate, from the Denali coven. Kate had become a really good friend of mine. Her mate, Garrett was quite a character.

"Earth-to-Isabella?" Alice giggled as she waved her hand in front of me.

"My apologies."

"So…were you the one earlier?" She asked smirking.

"Yes."

My powers weren't really a secret. The Volturi had agreed to let me live peacefully though they had actually wanted me in the Guard, but I didn't want to bound to the Volturi. After that agreement, I really had no worries about anyone else finding out my powers anymore.

"Will you please come with us back to our house? Esme will love you‼"

"There are more people in your coven?"

"Family, there are more members in our family." She corrected me with a smile.

"You said you are a Cullen. Do you by any possibility know of the Denali coven?"

"The Denali's of Alaska are our extended cousins."

"Small world, huh?" I laughed along with her.

"You should sit with us during Lunch."

"Sure." I smiled and then looked ahead and listened to the teacher drone on about Romeo and Juliet.

Meeting Alice had ignited a new flame of hope. The petite friendly vampire would indeed become a good friend.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **So I thought it to be appropriate that I recommended a few Twilight fanfiction stories, tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.**

 **Kisses - A***

 **Recs:**

 _Fanfiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday_

 _After a mortifying first meeting, fanfiction writer, Bella, finds story inspiration in her distracting new neighbour, Edward. She thinks he's a player. He thinks she's crazy. But you can't judge a book by it's cover. There's more there than meets the eye. And Bella might just faint when she discovers who's reading her newest fic! Art imitates life imitates art. AH/Canon couples._

 _Rated M. Status : Not Complete. Last update : Dec 16._

 ***That's a PLL reference. ;)**


	5. Lunch

_Read A/N at the end of the chapter! I'm sorry._

 _Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I own this plot._

It turned out that Alice was in all of my classes. She told me about herself, her ability to see the future and explained how the future was based on our decisions. It was really true how our actions decide our future. I, for one, truly believe in _karma_ ; what goes around comes around.

Soon, it was Lunch period, and I'm using the word _'soon'_ very lightly. For us, vampires, time goes very slowly, almost like a snail walking.

"You'll need to go shopping soon. I just know the right places to shop‼ This is going to be so fun‼ We can have a girl's night and it'll be a thousand times better than the girl's night out these humans have." She squealed and jumped like a 5-year old. It was totally refreshing to be with Alice.

"Sure, Alice, and though I despise shopping and I have known you for a short time, I have come to the conclusion that no matter what you'll always have your way, so I won't bother arguing." I winked at her. She smirked.

We made our way to the cafeteria. Alice skipped happily in front of me and into the arms a blonde man. He had scars of vampire bites on his arms and neck. He would've intimidated any other vampire at the first sight. Alice skipped into his arms.

"Isabella, meet Jasper, my mate. Jazz, this is my new best friend, Isabella."

I smiled at the endearment.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you." I nodded.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, the pleasure is all mine." He said amusedly and in a southern drawl.

"C'mon, Isabella, you need to meet everyone else, they'll love you." Alice said impatiently.

We walked to a table which was the most secluded in the cafeteria. There sat the blonde woman and the big burly guy. The big burly guy was grinning as he saw us and waved. Despite his size, his face and mannerisms made him look affable.

"Hello, I am the great-mighty Emmett McCarty Cullen." He stood from where he was seated and came next to me and bowed like a knight. It was quite funny because of the height difference and his comical face.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I curtsied with my non-existent skirt.

He took a chair out for me and proceeded to sit down next to the blonde.

"Rosalie Cullen." She nodded and smiled.

"Isabella Swan." I smiled back.

"Are we done with the boring introductory part?" Emmett asked as he looked around the table at each one of us.

"Where is Edward?" Rosalie asked from beside Emmett.

"Name the devil and the devil is here." Alice smirked.

Just as she said that the bronze-haired guy came into my view and sat into the only empty seat, beside me. My breath hitched as he looked at me.

He looked into my eyes and we both just stared at each other for a minute or an hour.

It wasn't until I heard a throat clearing that I looked away from his intent gaze.

Emmett snickered. As I looked around the table, I found that everyone was trying to hide their smiles, except the bronze-haired guy, supposedly Edward. He was glaring at Emmett.

"Ooohh! Someone's got a crush." Emmett said in a sing-song voice.

"Ow! Rose!" Emmett hissed as Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Serves you right to behave like that in front of our guest." Rose said coolly.

"So, dear guest, kindly tell us about how you ended up in this holy place?"

I straightened up and was about to answer when the heavenly creature beside me growled. I turned my head to look at him; he was glaring at his tightly fisted hands on the table.

I inhaled to find that a human was approaching us from South-West. Everyone on the table had ochre eyes so I figured they were as much as vegetarians as vampires can be, though I couldn't understand why Edward was growling.

"That's Mike Newton. I think you're right Em, Mike's got a crush on Isabella." Alice snickered from her place next to Jasper.

Just as Mike was making his way over to us, his heartbeat sped and his human instincts kicked in and he quickly turned and returned to his table.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't wait for the day to be over and this is my first day here."

"Believe me; it's all going to get better. After all, I am psychic." She smiled knowingly.

"YOU WOULDN'T, EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN‼" Alice screamed suddenly and ran at a human speed with hands on her hips, looking annoyed.

"What! I thought it was a good idea." Emmett answered looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emmett thought it would be funny if he gifted Alice with a T-shirt with the letters, ' _Trust me I am psychic. Courtesy of Emmett Cullen_.'" Edward said from beside me.

"How did you know?" I asked as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you why when you explain what happened today morning." He replied smoothly.

I nodded but chose to keep my mouth shut. The Cullens appeared to be friendly; maybe I could make new friends and hopefully, spend a good time with them.

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'm sorry._

 _First of all, to all the readers who previously read chapter 5 of Patience, I'm sorry but I had to edit the chapter and then add and remove a few things which I feel were appropriate._

 _Secondly, I'm sorry to all the readers who were reading and following my other two stories; I decided to delete them because I felt that I couldn't write what exactly I wanted to create in the other two stories and that I wasn't doing justice to the readers and the characters._

 _Moreover, I'm sorry for not updating since a long time as my finals were going on and then my cousin's wedding, which went on and on for two months while helping preparations and buying clothes and all the wedding jitters._

 _If you find any mistakes in any of the chapters of Patience, kindly tell them, I'd love to improvise the story._

 _I'm sorry for such a long boring a/n. Tell me what you think!_

 _ **Twific Rec:**_

 _New in Forks by Sh.C_

 _Summary: Bella moved in with her dad who has issues of his own. At school she sees the Cullens who she seems to have a strange connection to, except Edward, who seems to hate her! What if he left and she befriended the Cullens? What happens when he comes back?_

 _Rated: T Status: Complete_

 _P.S.: Recommend some twifics?_

 _Kisses and hugs and chocolates,_

 _v1311._


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER: Just as Archimedes 'owns' the Archimedes' Principle; Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight._**

* * *

"…I expect you all to submit your assignments next Monday. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, kindly stay back for few minutes." Mrs. Banner told all that in a monotone. "The rest of you are dismissed."

I gathered my books at a snail's speed and headed towards my car, relieved after a long day at school.

It would have seemed like any other boring day at high school for any other person. But that's just it, I wasn't a person, I was a vampire.

And it certainly didn't help when I could hear what teenager boys with crazy hormones were talking about me.

"Don't you dare talk or think about her like that ever again. I swear I'll smash through your brain and extract your brains perfectly and then donate them to a medical student for practicing on it." A dangerous venomous voice reached my ears.

I stood still in the middle of the FHS Parking Lot; shocked and feeling an unknown feeling.

I stood there for exact 3 minutes and 13 seconds until I gathered my wits and turned to leave FHS before a specific Cullen caught up with me.

I entered my car and found a note and a familiar scent lingering in the car.

 _Dearest Isabella Swan,_

 _Meet you at Cullen residence right away._

 _Love you lots already_ _‼‼ ;) :)_

 _Your new best friend,_

 _Alice Whitlock Cullen._

 _P.S.: Carlisle Cullen is our father and Esme Cullen, formerly known as Esme Platt, is our mother!_

 _P.P.S: It's time._

Esme Platt.

I sighed as I let my head hit the head rest of the car seat. I was going to die…officially.

I abandon my car at my house and choose to run to the Cullen's residence.

I arrive at a flawless mansion, complete with a circular roadway. The forest around it seems to enhance the beauty of the mansion.

I knocked and waited for the door to be answered.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I'm sorry for the error in the last chapter and I hope I don't make any such mistakes this time! Thank you,_ **GrimFWaters,** _for your encouraging words!_


	7. Mother

Previously on Patience:

 _I knocked and waited for the door to be answered._

" _Hello, Bella."_

I felt strong gentle arms around me and was engulfed with the same scent that reminded me of Thanksgiving.

"Bella." I basked in the love that I had missed in the past few decades.

"Mother."

We both cried and hugged each other. It was really good that we didn't need to breath.

She loosened her hold on me. "Come on in, dear. I've been waiting since forever."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" was all I could answer and embraced her tightly.

"Oh dear, its okay, you're okay." She ran her hands through my hair and soothed me.

"Bella, calm down darling, now that you are here, we're never letting you go again…ever."

"How have you been? Where's father?"

"I've been good, dear. Your father is working in the hospital. How have you been?"

"I missed you both. I can't wait to tell you everything though. I can't believe I'm her with you!"

"Me too, darling, me too.

"I had this feeling before I moved that maybe it was time I came and settled here and took a break from everything."

"Oh dear I know. The kids wanted to move and I thought it would be nice to come back to this town. It's fate, Bella. You're finally home."

"Home…?"

"Yes, Bella, home, this is your home with us." She said with finality in her words. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on her shoulder while she ran her hands through it. I would've stayed there for eternity with my mother and wouldn't have even noticed even if the Volturi decided to attack.

"Esme…I think…"

I looked directly into the eyes of my father as soon as I heard his voice.

"Bella." His eyes reflected pure happiness at seeing me. He immediately came forward and gently hugged after Esme released me.

"Father."

"Oh darling you're here. You're finally here." He said the words as though he didn't truly believe himself.

"Esme…" he said as she joined our hug, "…Esme… Bella's here. Our daughter's home." He kissed the top of my head.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" said a loud boisterous voice from behind us.

Carlisle let me go and kissed Esme quickly. Esme held my hand as we entered the living room and faced five vampires. Each of them had a different emotion on their face.

Jasper looked like he was going to jump like his mate, who was actually doing that, or he was going to outright sob.

Rosalie looked confused while Emmett looked annoyed. I looked around to find that all of them were seated, except for Alice and him.

Edward looked surprised and beautiful. I know boys aren't supposed to be beautiful but he was. Beautiful as your favourite book, whose words make you feel something deep within your soul, as if the author knows what words you need to hear.

Being reunited with my parents, I felt loved in a way which I hadn't since a long time. I totally believed the framed inscription that hanged over the mantel in the living room, _"Like branches on a tree, our lives may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one."_

Vampire photographic memory or not, we couldn't have forgotten the love we had.

 _Review ASAP!_

 _Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and PMs._

 _~ v1311_

 _Twific recs:_

 _ **Plus One**_

 _By:_ _NewTwilightFan_

 _*ONE SHOT* Lots of college students take on part-time work to pay their way through school. Edward and his two best friends go one step further: 'Plus One', an escort service for wealthy single ladies. Then Edward meets a new client who defies the stereotypes. Unfortunately for him, attraction and desire are sometimes a one-way street. *Not really an HEA*_

 _P.S.: Recommend some one-shots?_


	8. History

"Will someone really tell me what's going on?" Rosalie said impatiently.

"Let us all have a seat and then talk." Father, ever the mediator, said. Some things never change.

"I know you all must be very curious as to why a stranger came in and started calling my dear Esme and I, parents." Father said from beside me.

" _It all started in 1901, by then I already knew Esme was my mate, but she was still human then and was only 16 years old. Esme even at such a young age had this maternal aura around her. I had yet to introduce myself to her but we can never resist the mating bond. I started courting her after I had been approved by her father. One pleasant evening in the park, I noticed my Esme laughing with a beautiful girl. She was none other than my little Isabella. I went and sat next to them on the wooden bench. I was extremely pleased that unlike other children, Isabella hadn't distanced herself from me and was still giggling. Ever since that evening, Esme and I had adopted little Bella. Bella's parents were harsh and neglected her; how someone could forget her I will never be able to comprehend. I had to tell Esme about being a vampire and was pleased that she accepted me and wished to be turned. The only thing keeping us was our daughter, Isabella. We, then, had a long talk with Isabella, who was then 14 years old. She told us to leave and after months of persuasion from her side, we conceded and left for Alaska. After turning Esme, once she had her bloodlust, we decided to go and meet Isabella. When we returned to Forks, we could not find her anywhere, that's when Esme suggested we check our cottage in the woods, away from the human civilisation. We were surprised to find a woman already residing there. We did not recognise her as she had changed into a beautiful woman while we had left her as a girl. Bella did not know anything about how she was changed; just that she was heading towards the cottage as usual and was then burning. Two years later, we promised with a heavy heart that we would never mention each other to anyone. Esme and I changed our surnames to Cullen and Bella went on her own way."_ Father sighed as he ended.

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke up, "I don't understand; why did you split up?"

Father looked at me with sad eyes. "I wanted to make this world a better place. I wanted to explore the world. It just so happened that my powers got out of hand and caught the attention of the Volturi. Father had told me all about the Volturi. I had an idea as to what happened to those who caught the attention of the Volturi. I decided to not let my actions affect Father and Mother and hence left. After I left, I went to Italy and talked to the Volturi. We made a deal; if I ever misused my powers, I would join the Guard." Mother gasps beside me and hugs me tightly. "That is the reason why I never came back, not that I would misuse my powers, but did not want to jeopardize Mother and Father."

"My dear child." Mother whispers.

"What are your powers?" Jasper asks curiously.

"I can shield anyone within a 10 mile radius…" I created an illusion of the Amazon. "…and can create illusions."

"Wow‼" Alice said gaily.

"I know, right." Emmett said equally impressed.

"C'mon, now it's my turn to ask questions."

"It's already seven, we need to get ready and go to school." Rosalie reminded.

"Don't worry darling, now that you have finally found us we won't let you go." Father kissed my forehead.

* * *

 _I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough._ _Thank you for being with me so far._

 _P.S : The characters in this twific have a different history._

 _I do not own Twilight *sulks in a corner and stress eats*_

 _On my Mind : Here by Alessia Cara _

_Twific recs :_

 _ **The Missing Ingredient**_

 _By Edward's Eternal_

 _Chef Edward is used to people fawning over his cuisine. Enter Bella. She would far rather grab a cheeseburger at her favourite place – McDonald's. What is Chefward to do but try and show her the errors of her ways? But can she teach him anything?_

 _Rated: M, Status: Complete, Genre: Romance and Humour._

 _This is easily one of the best twific I've read. It has the correct amount of whipped cream and chocolate._ _;)_


	9. Chapter 9

"Isabella, you and Edward can come in the soccer mom car while we are going in Rose's car." Alice decidedly said as I headed back to my house.

"Um..."

"It's okay if you don't want to 'obey' Miss. I-rule-the-World, Isabella."

"Hey is that supposed to be a joke, Emoward? I think I just had an aneurysm."

"Nice try, Emoward. You should probably stick to sulking in the corner rather than trying to make awful jokes."

"Oh? Maybe you should-"

"Don't mind them Isabella, but Edward can pick you up and after school we can come back here together, if you want." Rose interrupted.

"Sure." I said as the bickering continued.

* * *

"Thanks, Edward." I said as Edward opened the door to his car.

"What classes do you have today?" He asked quietly.

"Well, it goes like…AP English, Psychology, Economy, AP Chemistry, Lunch, AP Biology, and AP Physics, in that order."

"I'm curious; in which of these subjects have you majored already?"

"Um...except for economy, all of them."

"Impressive." He said as we reached the school.

Edward walked over and opened my door. As I stepped out, so did the whispers…

" _Are they dating…Oh my God, he is certainly not a celibate…Ugh! Cullen…"_

"Whoa, I wonder what it must be like to be you."

"You don't want to know." Edward smirked. I looked up just in time to see his eyes twinkling.

"Got to go, see you later!" I said as the warning bell rang.

"We almost have the same subjects today, Isabella. Do you mind if we walk in together?"

"Oh. No, of course, I don't mind, but I think your fangirls do."

"Your opinion is the one that matters, Ms Swan." He said as I blushed (not really, but I would have.)

"Nice of you to show up, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." Ms. Longfellow said in a bored tone.

We immediately shuffled over to the back, where a couple of benches were empty.

"Students, open up your copies of Othello and read it silently."

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You really don't want to know what happened. Believe me, Bella."

"Bella?"

"If you don't mind me calling you that…"

"Um…sure." Isabella said softly.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I cannot apologise enough for not updating soon.

Please review!

Thank you so much, if you are being patient with me. ;)

 _Twific rec:_

 _ **Twenty Tickets ( s/4748537/1/Twenty-Tickets)**_

 _By JK5959_

Edward is a geek and madly in love with Bella. To his dismay, they only interact in Biology class. During the school carnival, a none-too-pleased Edward is forced to participate in a kissing booth. How will his night end? AH B/E One-shot.

 _T rated. Romance. 5k+ words._

 _See you soon!_


End file.
